Vehicles with autonomous driving capabilities are becoming increasingly common. Some vehicles are fully autonomous, and do not require the input of a driver. Furthermore, there are also vehicles which are used for transporting passengers or cargo, but do not have a driver, and are designed such that a driver never provides any type of input to control the vehicle. Therefore the operation of the vehicle, such as steering, turning, acceleration, and braking, are controlled by various components, such as control modules and the like. The control modules receive input from various devices, such as sensors, GPS, and the like, to determine what operations are to be performed based on certain parameters such as local speed limits, oncoming traffic signals, and the speed and location of nearby vehicles. With more vehicles being fully operational without the use of driver input, there is less and less of a need for various components which are typically used by a driver to control and maneuver the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a braking system which may be used as part of a fully autonomous vehicle, where the braking system eliminates unnecessary components which are used by a driver to control the braking system of the vehicle.